


The Problem Child

by gianahennelly



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bruce is a good dad, Multi, Talia is abusive, daddy bats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: When Bruce gets a phone call that his son is begin expelled from the boarding school he has no choice but to take him home to Gotham and start over is Damian reverting to his old ways or is there something else going on. Could it have anything to do with Talia coming back into his life?





	1. The Call

Bruce POV 

A dull throbbing burned in the back of my skull between the back to backboard meetings and the spreadsheets littering my vision. It felt like a day from hell and then there is the constant throb that started to form into a sharp shooting pain behind my right eye. The only good thing is that today would be the start of the weekend and with the holidays coming up I would be able to enjoy some relaxing time with Damian. 

Though I suppose that I should use the word relax loosely the boy knew how to get me worked up more than Dick ever could and I still had that league meeting tonight along with patrols.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks as the burning pain behind my eye forced me to close my eyes. Darkness swirled beneath my lids as a sharpening ring ripped through my ears. 

A small groan escapes my lips as I clenched my jaw as a new wave of both pain and nausea rain over me whoever this is it better be good. Slowly my lids slid open as my left hand casually moved over to the phone gripping tightly as I gritted my teeth through the searing pain now taking up residence in my head. Placing the phone to my dry lips I gulped some warm spit as I spoke in a low voice as not to make my already debating headache worse. 

“Hello, this is Bruce Wayne” My tone light and inquisitive I mean really who is calling me at 2 in the afternoon on a Friday. Usually, if someone wants something from me they would call early in the morning when I was too tired or distracted to say no. “Hello, sir this is headmaster at the holloway academy I'm calling in regards to your son Damian Wayne it would be best if we spoke face to face.” 

Ayonnace began to build in my chest as rage burned away my aching head if only for a moment before it hit me in full force again. What could he have done for months since he left the tower and started high school he was fine no problems no fight, no bad guys magically going missing in the surrounding area and then ended up in some hospital. 

Things were finally normal and now is the time that he deiced to do something stupid. “It might take me a few hours to get there” I spoke in an even tone as I began to loosen my tie as a new wave of exhaustion too over me it's a four hour drive from here to his academy then I have to sit there for who knows how long just to take another 4 hour drive home. 

I would groan in frustration if it wasn't for the teacher on the other line a sullen and gruff voice answered in response to my previous statement. “I'm aware that it will take you 4 hours that should be fine, I will see you when you get here Mr.Wayne.” 

Wit a shape click the phone went dead, leaving me alone to wonder what my son could have done this time. You know what I don't want to know instead I slowly made my way to my car.

My head heavy my body exhausted and that same sharp pain becoming crippling as my eyes began to grow more and more sensitive to the blinding sunlight streaming in my eyes as I made my way to my car. Damian, I swear whatever you did there will be consequences. 

The ride was longer than I would have liked but as my boots slapped against the old school victorian halls of the boarding school I sent Damian too I couldn’t help but feel thankful that the halls were so dark. The moon streams in gentle silver rays but other than that only the small pool of golden light from the lamp-lit the hallway. It did wonders for my ever-present headache not turned migraine.

From this distance, I could see Titus his piercing blue eyes studied me as his black fur partially blended in with the shadows. Next to him sat his master and a total pain in the ass. Damian's luminous green eyes glared at me void of emotion but for a split second, I could see worry flash before his eyes. 

On either side of the chairs next to him, I noticed a duffle bag and a black book bag and instantly I knew why they wanted to talk in person. Rage boiled in the pit of my stomach as I glared coldly at the 14-year-old boy sitting before me. 

“What did you do?” My voice practically boomed with rage as Damian did something strange for the first time since I met my son he shrunk with shame as he looked off to the left. His chin jutted out and his eyes hard with defiance but still even as he pouted I could see the regret shimmering in his eyes. 

“He had it coming” I glared coldly at him as slowly the headmaster walked out an older man with silver hair and faded blue eyes. His white skin seemed to grow paler as he notices me creeping out of the shadows. With a nervous smile, he nodded politely to me while he held his shaking wrinkled liver-spotted hand out. 

I did my best to curb my rage as I shook the frail man's hand hoping not to injure him in any way. But that hard when my rage is gnawing at my self-restraint he got kicked out of school and its only two months into the school year, you have to be kidding me. 

I would have snarled or at least tossed Damian a sneer but I kept myself calm as a masked of indifference formed on my face. All shit you put up with the league listing to one man prattle on about Damian should be a breeze. 

Or at least that's what I thought until I saw the images of a boy with pale skin the color of curdling milk, his once hazel eyes were clouded with pain. His right eye swollen shut and a bright blue, his left eye looked rathered unharmed but above it was a cut that looked to have at least 6 stitches if not more. 

A busted lip and that was just what I could see from the chin-up I continued to glare at the image as Damian rose in his chair in failed definece. “Father he tried to shove me in a locker and he has been messing with me for the past month but this idiot said that there was no proof so nothing could be done I had to defend myself.” 

His voice burning with outrage and he made a good case if all that he had done was give him a black eye a bruised lip and a few stitches that I could understand but then the headmaster gave a sad shake of his head and counted to speak in a cruel tone. 

“He also broke three of his ribs and his left arm was broken in three-place, charges won't be pressed but he can no longer reside at this school. He is unhinged and honestly, the boy isn't suited to be around kids.” 

Damian didn't help things much as he snarled with rage his lips pulling back over his teeth. “That's bullshit your son threatens to kill Titus he's the one with the problem that little shit got what he deserved.” 

I hear just about enough I gripped tightly to the back of Damian's neck his bones began to crack under the pressure of grip. Tears of pain began to well in the corner of his eyes but he refused to let them be shed instead he did his best to worm his way out of my grasp.

“I'm sorry for him and for what he has done to your son Damian grab you things now!” My voice boomed aggravating my headache but I'm so angry that my rage burned the pain from my mind.

Dropping him to fall in his seat with a soft hmph I turned to look at the principal giving him my best apologetic smile as I dropped back into my seat. “Once again I'm sorry about that and I understand that you will want him out of the school. All I ask is that his transcript is sent to the house so I can start making other arrangements may be military school.” 

I spoke in a cold low tone as I notice Damian sulking around the corner before running down the hall with the soft patter of Titus pas telling me that he must have run after him. “If I may make a suggestion a good ass whooping never hurt anybody.” 

His vindictive tone told me that was more for him then for the welfare of my son but I don't doubt that he would be wrong. A heavy sigh left my lips as a tired smile grace my lips which is all I could muster. “Thank you again for letting me know and for not pressing charges I hope your son gets better soon.” 


	2. Grounded?

Damian POV 

The silence seemed to draw on for an entrity the pressure in the car seemed suffocating and the longest father talked was to tell Pennyworth that I was coming home for good. I knew that he wouldn't send me to military school it's just a threat he likes to make now and then but that didn't ease my worry. Everything I told father is true that good for nothing psycho did say he wanted to kill Titus and has done nothing but pick on me for my height. 

Out of respect for my father and the strings that he pulled to get me into this school I knew better than to make trouble. But after taking his shit for a month something in me snapped and I wanted nothing more then to pound him. My rage burned away any sensibilities that I had and I lung madly at him. I don't know if it as the enclosed space but it felt damp and cold like the way that mother used to treat me.

Whenever I did something that she didn't like she would wag her finger at me and saw now hunny and then the next thing that I know I begin shoving into a dark cramped box with only one air hole. Something in me must have snapped and that I just couldn't control myself. If I close my eyes I can still smell the dank mildly box the air moist and heavy in my lung just thinking about it. 

A wave of nausea rolled over me as I gripped at the door as bile and venom rolled into my throat I hit the window button in time for the first wave of vomit to roll up my throat burning the soft tissue of the mouth. 

My tongue curling back from the disgusting taste of vomit. My throat clenching as tears burned in my eyes. Father stopped the car slamming hard on the pedal forcing the seat belt to dig into my stomach makes things only that much worse. 

I resisted the urge to whimper as images of my mother standing over me saying that this is what is best for me as she slammed the box shut. On her worst days without grandfather to keep her in check panic and fear ruled me. On her best, I only have to worry about a hit here or there. 

“Damian are you sick?” I looked up vomit dribbling from my chin as I shook my head no my skin felt calmly sure but i didn't have a fever “Just a bad memory is all I'm fine” His blue eyes went from jaded and filled with rage to soft and worry in a moments notice rubbing a soothing hand up and down my back I turn back for around for the second bout of vomit green and acidic sliding against the car door as the paint job chipped slightly. 

The rest of the ride was silent but not as tense it was like seeing me hunched over and pathic somehow lessened his rage. I didn't get it but I was thankful for it, though I didn't know how I could explain that I only snapped because mother used to abuse me. That only seems like a cop-out and I knew that I didn't want him to give me that look. One of pity as he babied me even more and I didn't need that I'm 14 practically an adult.

But as I turned over to look at father something in my begged me to tell him why I did what I do but my pride just wouldn't allow it. Even when an annoyed and rage flashed across his face.

“Go up to your room I will be there in a moment” His tone gruff and commanding I knew that he meant business I quickly jumped from the door careful of the vomit that slowly slipped from the car door. Titus surged out after me as I quickly grasped my duffle bag and slung my backpack over my shoulder I rushed to the front door. 

The looming golden-colored manor stared back at me as I did my best to keep my head cleared and my heart steady. But as I rushed up the steps to my room something in me burned with fear.

With unease what if he was like a mother but worse what if he decided that I wasn't worth the trouble and gave me back to the assassins. With mother dead after that failed attempt does that mean that I would be abandoned. 

Panically I flung my door opened drop onto the bed fear gripped my heart and uncertainty clouded my mind. Poking at the frayed edge of the sanity of my nerves began to wane as voices taunted my mind. Grayson telling me that I would never be the son that he was. 

Mother giggling coldly as she mocked me claiming that I was unlovable I didn't even know that I was on the verge of panic tears until father walked into the room, his face stoic and one arm hidden behind his back. 

I quickly look away rubbing my unshed tears against the blanket while he ushered Titus out the room. Finally, he spoke in a glib and booming voice, “You will not go out as robin until I say otherwise. I'm starting your paperwork for Gotham private academy your brother went there and he managed to say out of trouble you can do the same. Your ground so no tv no training you can sit here and reflect on your actions.”

I didn't lift my head from the safety and warmth of my sheets. I just laid flat on my stomach until I sharp burning pain came down on me followed by the feeling of being weightless. Slowly lifting my head I felt a weight on the back of my legs holding me in place as my pants slowly fell to my ankles. 

But all I could see was father hard cold face his blue eyes jaded and closed off as he spoke in a low voice. “This is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you.” With a sharp crack pain shot through my backside blinding and fast and for a moment I felt nothing then a burning stinging pain that heated my whole body.

No! I turn back to see a thick leather belt cracking down on me again this time with more force as I bit my bottom lip. Blood pooled into my mouth as my heart pounded loudly in my ear as the whips came faster and faster with blinding speed. Soon pressure built in my chest from all the cries that I held in and they came out in a flood. 

Hot tear and pleading word spilled from my mouth as I kicked and wiggled but his legs kept me pin as his large meaty right handheld me in place forcing my back still and stiff as his left-hand move even faster. Blinding pain-filled whips cracked down long with pain-filled shrieks that force my throat to grow dry and my voice raspy. 

Finally, have an hour to time passing by if not longer the blinding pain and sorrow my face drenched in tears in my body shaking in pain as a father finally pulled my pants up. Balancing me gently on his lap as his face grew soft and worried. 

Running a tentative finger over my cheek the soft caress help forget my pain only for a few moments. My ass still very much burning from pain as I took in a heavy breath trying to shake on the pain. But all I could do was cry into my father's chest. 

Balling my fist tightly into his shirt as he cooed at me ruining his tentative fingers through my air as a sense of exhaustion rain over me. 

My body grew heavy my lids slowly began to slide close feeling heavier than a set of lead weights. While Titus howled in rage his claws scratching against the door. Now it makes sense why father kicked Titus out the room. Sorrow filled howls filled the air as dad rocked me back and forth gently.

“Head to bed we can talk tomorrow when I get down with work.” Even as he spoke darkness swirled around me as the warmth of my sheets curled around me. My tear-stained face hidden deep into the soft feather pillows and thousand count sheets.

The safety that it provided me force some levity into my heart as the weight of large great Dane jumped on the bed. Running my hand numbly through his silky fur father whispered one last goodnight before the click of the door echoed in my ears just before I fell asleep.


	3. Fatherhood Is Never Easy

Bruce POV 

"Earth to Bruce" The eager and happy voice grated against my nerves as I slowly looked up to see Clark. His crimson cape fluttering in the breeze as I pulled my face away from my scarecrow files. You would think after the number of times I put him away from that he would just give up.

I shook my head sadly at the thought before turning to Clark warm yet piercing gaze. A slight frown gracing his usually dopy grinning face. "Is there something wrong? You missed last night's meeting and you didn't go on patrol I know cause I looked for you"

Suddenly in a flash, his face hardened as his questioning tone border of interrogating. Flashes of Damian crying and shivering in my arm popped into my mind as I'm reminded of the stiffness in my shoulder. He wasn't even up when I left he is always up the kid didn't know the meaning of the term sleeping in.

Guilt burned on my chest forcing my heart to break but usual grounding didn't work with Damian. Though try telling that to my heart it aches just at the thought of Damian begin in pain and I know that he didn't have the best upbringing with his mother and I know that is going to take time to fix. But even he should know that beating a boy that savourily no matter the reason comes with serious consequences. “You doing it again Bruce” 

Disappointed and aggregated I looked up to see Clark glaring coldly at me his brows dipping down and furrowing with silent confusion as he only seemed more resolved in finding out what is wrong with me. With a soft click of a few keys, my files locked before turning to look at Clark my own eyes narrowing behind my mask. 

“Damian got expelled from boarding school for putting a kid in the hospital an arm broken in three places a few broken ribs some stitches and a swollen eye and busted lip. I spent 8 housing driving there and back and by the time that I was done dealing with Damian I was far too tired to do patrols, let alone sit here in another boring meeting. No offense” 

My tone came out a slow exhausted drawl as I looked at Clark watching as his face turned from annoyed to shocked in less than a second. Dropping into the seat beside me Clark gave me a silent yet intrigued stare like he wanted to know what I could have done to get Damian to understand everything wrong in that situation.

But I didn't feel like explaining that a spanking, grounded and no more hero work was suitable he would say that it was overkill that he is just a kid but Damian is so much more than that and he knew it. 

Hell Damian knew it that and that is why he thinks that he can do whatever he wants because few people can stop him. A heavy sigh ripped through my body as my head dipped in exhaustion.

Wayne Industries sucked whatever life was out of me for the day and now here I am stuck doing yesterday's work I might have had a free Saturday if not for that mess. Then there is that whole thing with the car ride he puked just from remembering something whatever it was had to be tragic maybe his grandfather’s death or even his mothers. 

Sure they were both total nut jobs but they were his family and he lost them both did he think that I would abandon him too. Could that be why he looked so upset and subservient last night? If so did I make it worse by spanking him? Doubt and uncertainty ate away at my mind like a ball of nerves begin to coil and tighten in my chest.

Making it almost impossible to breathe I had to go home to make sure that Damian knew that no matter what he did, he would still be my son. But what if I'm blowing this out of proportion and he tells me that I overreacting or that I'm just finding a reason to baby him.

The hell am I supposed to do Damian isn't the easiest to understand and I don't even know what triggered the vomiting not really. Sulking back in my seat I only notice the tension in the air as I looked over to see Clark staring at me coldly and lurking as an upset frown started to form on his face again. 

“You ignoring me again Bruce” His tone almost childlike and pouting as I rolled my eyes at him I didn't have time for Clark despite what he may think it's not easy being a hero, father, and billionaire all at the same time. “I have work that needs to be done and I don't have time for 20 questions, sorry if that offends your delicate sensibilities but I don't care”

Snarky and cold my tone wipe at him like a kryptonite lash as a heavy frown started to form on his face. Slowly he rose with fury and damnation burning in his startling blue eyes. Any other time I might have curbed my temper but the exhaustion ate away at my self-restraint, little by little I didn't have time for his shit. “Next time you have a problem at home, stay there and do your damn work there, I'm not in the mood to be yelled at for no reason.”

Even as he stormed off I couldn't find it in my heart to feel the least bit bad I guess all my guilt and regret were used up on Damian. Oh well with a casual shrug of my shoulder I turn my attention to my work on Scarecrow the faster that I get this done the faster I can get home and take a nap even talk to Damian about the other night in the car.


	4. Home Alone

Damian POV 

Silence greeted me well that and the never-ending burning pain in my backside, instantly my mind was flooded with memories of last night. Including crying like some petulant child that didn't get what they wanted. 

Just thinking about how weak I was in front of a father forced shame to sit heavily in my heart. I'm a trained assassin I don't cry, visions of mother flashed in my eyes glaring down at me cold and cruel. 

Her green gaze narrowed and venomous as she spoke in a cool menacing voice “If you want to cry, I will give you a reason to cry.” Those harsh and unforgiving words were always followed by a lash from a whip or a punch square in my jaw. But father did none of that instead of berating me for crying. Or yelling at me he held me cuddle me and soothed me something that mother would never do. I knew that they were different but father trained with the league once upon a time. 

Surely some of their cruelty must have rubbed off of him, I saw what he did to the joker after his doctor friends of killed. But what made me so special what kept him from unleashing his fury against me last night.

I saw how angry he was the way that his voice boomed against my skull as he gripped tightly to my neck. It wasn't pleasant but it wasn't all of his strength it wasn't even half of it he was taking it easy on me even then when he looked to be lost to rage. 

I rolled onto my back staring up at the white ceiling as sleep clung to my eyes crusting around my tear ducts. The right side of my face slightly warm form hiding it deeply the pillow last night. I half expected to hear Titus barking declaring that he wanted to go out. But nothing but silence reigned in the house not even Pennyworth came to come to get me. 

I know that father meant what he said that there was to be no training or tv no anything but begin in this room lost in my thoughts. But did he mean to strip me of Pennyworth as well or was there something else going on. The thought didn't bring joy or sorrow to my mind I just confusion. My limbs slowly began to loosen as I woke up. 

My senses came erupting back to life as I rolled to the other side of my bed only to find my bags unpacked. My sword laid leading up against the cream-colored walls the black seeth shimmering thanks to the black polish and the light from the splitting window curtains. The yellow rays flooded the floor with golden pools of light. 

Some of the sun's rays hit the end table facing the brown finish to sparkle slightly as I looked over to the alarm clock I noticed that it as 12 I slept in? Shocked and ansothiment shot through me as I rushed out of the room. 

Hoping to hear the soft patter of Titus paws or Alfred telling me that it was about time that I woke up. But nothing but silence filled the air as I rushed down the stairs taking them there at a time. 

The carpeted grounded roughly against the soles of my feet as my clothes from the other night still clung to my skin. My black dress slacks and buttoned shirt drenched in sweat as I finally made it the kitchen where I usually often Pennywort cooking at this hour. 

Only this time granite countertops, the kitchen island they were empty the whole kitchen empty even the nook by the window that Alfred like to read at. Only a note printed on the black double door fridge greeted me. “I had to go into town behave and do as master Bruce Instructed there is lunch in the fridge.” 

I couldn't ignore the flood of relief as my heart began to slow as the soft jingle of Titus tags told me that he was coming up behind me. The stillness of the air lost its edge it wasn't a scary now that I knew father and Alfred didn't abandon me. The panic edge away little by little to nothing but the grumble in my stomach and the itchiness of my clothes brush against skin forced me to shudder. 

It felt like a thousand little bugs crawling at me all at once I wanted to do is strip off my clothes right here just to alleviate that feeling. But I slowed down the discomfort and began to open the fridge. 

The cool handle of the fridge forcing goosebump to rise on my arm as the cool air hit me as I yanked backward. Inside aside from soda, juice, water and everything else the manor had to offer there was a turkey sandwich on rye with mayonnaise, mustard, and thick leafy lettuce. My favorite at least I know my taste buds aren't being punished.

With a widening grin, I gripped the cool plate placing it on the kitchen island before gripping a clear plastic bottle cool to the touch. Water dribbled from the plastic as I drop onto my bar stool seat, and began to eat. With each ravenous bite, I took my hunger ebbed and the realization that I'm alone with nothing to do come back. 

Dropping my plate in the sink I rushed up the stairs with Titus chasing after me his tongue lolled out to the side in excitement like he thought that we were going to play. But father said not to leave the house I doubt anything other than letting him out would be allowed all I could do was give him a sad pat on the had bere walking to my private bath. 

The pale fluorescent lights buzzed overhead as I walked over the tile ground cool to the touch yet smooth. An easily slippery surface my body aches and my ass still burned something awful but I also didn't feel like stand any more than I did sitting. You know what I can take the risk. Walking past the large vanity mirror and sink I made my way over to the porcelain tub turning the heated dial all the way up before turning the water on. 

Quickly white water rushed off the metallic head as the steamy white water filled the tub. The steam slowly began to swirl in the tub as the water got hotter to the point that it could boil your skin off. Only then did I began to strip down the itchy cheap fabric of the school uniform I was forced to wear. Throwing it down to the ground in a forgotten heap before sliding into the tub. 

The water began to burn my skin as the itchy tingly sensation from earlier burned away. Along with the stench of shame, vomit, and tears from last night leaving only my open sense and alert mine. 

My skin began to turn a lobster-red but I didn't care a hot steamy bath is what I need and that I'm sure. Usually around this time grandfather took me up to the snowy mountain for family time slash training. 

My mother I didn't miss so much but grandfather I wished that he were still here. He protects me from her worst inclinations and it hurts to know that the only reason that she had me was to get closer to father but it's not a fact that I can regret if I want to keep living. 

Thought for the life of me I can't think of what must have been going through my mother head raising a child she didn't want. Just to get close to a man that didn't want her it's more than a little strange and desperate. Even trying to brainwash him didn't work you think that she would have cut her loses. If she had, she might have made it out alive instead she is dead and the rest of us are left to pick up the piece of hurricane Talia. 

After that, the warmth of the bath seems to be dulled by my dark thoughts so I pulled myself out and quick towel down and got dressed. Slipping on a pullover black hoodie with drawstrings and a pair of matching black sweats I dropped heavily into my bed. 

My body relaxed from my bath my stomach now full and warm. My body just as exhausted as it had been a few short hours ago. My lids grew heavy as it felt like I was laying in a black pit leaving nothing but the feeling of being weightless as I drifted off to sleep. 

_ “Please, mother I won't cry ever again please” My terrified cries fell on deaf ears as another punch came crashing down on my gut. Bile rose in my mouth as resisted the urge to vomit if I did mother would force me to clean it up. Fear force my shoulder to shake as I rolled in a ball trying to protect my vital organs.  _

_ But all that meant was that my arms and legs took a pounding bone hits slammed ruthlessly against my body as mother crazed eyes stare down at me brimming with hate and disgust.  _

_ Blood dripped down my lips as I cried in utter agony kick hitting my ribs knocking the air right out of me. Panic and fear didn't begin to explain my state as a flurry of punches and kicks rained down on me.  _

_ All I did was the cry when she stabbed me in training and now here I lay bleeding and scared out of my mind. Grandfather had been gone for the week on assignment for recruitment why didn't I go with him why didn't I think about what she would do to me if I stayed.  _

_ Mothers are supposed to love their children but she hated me with every fiber of her being. With thoughts like that drifting in my mind, how could I stop the endless tears from dripping down my face as I attempted to plead and beg for my life?  _

_ Only her cool words and harsh rejections filled my ear has finally she lost her temper and kicked me roughly in the face. Blood filled my mouth as a few teeth felt like they might have been knocked loose. _

_ Her venomous green eyes glared at me hate so strong and pungent that I could feel it ripping apart my heart as she spoke in a low hate-filled voice “Tell your grandfather of this and you won't wake to see another sunrise.”  _

“No!” I shot up in bed tear spilling from my eyes my chest heaving in and out and panicked filled my chest. Short breathless pants filled my ears as I struggled to get to my feet my legs shaking with terror as I stumbled falling to the floor. The warmth of the bed fleeting my body as the cold hand of terror gripped my heart. Flashes of my memory of that night fill my mind as if on a never-ending loop as I struggled to my feet. 

The silence of the Maynor seemed deafening as a heavy door being unlocked filled my ears. Father! At that single word I rushed through the Maynor nearly tripping down the stairs, my legs feel like jelly as that seemed rooted with the same terror filled my eyes. 

Please let it be father and not some nightmare I couldn't take it if the other person on that side of the door was anyone else. Panic gripped me as slow the door began to open just as I made it into the foyer, the first things to make it to the door were Italian leather shoes and the soft jingle of keys and I knew it was him. 

Lunging forwards I gripped the only thing that I could his waist I gripped as tightly as I could hide my face deep in his lower chest as I could as father spoke in a gentle voice though I could hear the edge of worry to it. 

“Hey what's wrong? Dames?” His pet name soft and gentle rolling off his tongue his gruff yet worried voice forcing me to look up tears burning in my eyes as I did my best to make it seem like I was alright but I wasn't. “You left me all alone Alfred’s not here.” 

I began to sniffle as I study his stoic face that gave way to concern almost immediately his blue eyes softened as he ran gently his fingers through my hair and gently smiled at me. “I'm sorry he had to head into town for some business I didn't know that it would bug you so much to be alone. I'm sorry don't cry what's wrong?” 

Gently he scooped me up in his arms and I wanted to protest to say that I didn't need to be babied but the only word that left my lips was “I had a bad dream and I woke up and no one was here.” 

I sniffed as he cooed at me telling me that everything would be alright slowly he closed the door the afternoon sky lit up a bright orange as the sun began to lower. “I'm sorry to do you want to talk about it.” 

His gentle voice filled my ears as I rest my ear over his heart listening to the steady thumping sound to make sure that he was here that this wasn't some twisted dream. “Can we talk over hot chocolate?” 

I looked up at him gently as he chuckled but nodded his head though even as he gave me that loving and caring smile I could see the unsteady worry behind his calm glare. I knew that he wouldn't take this well so I might as well have something warm and tasty to wash down the worried now coiling in my throat. 


	5. Abusive?

Bruce POV 

After a long day, I didn't want to come home and have to deal with Damian my bones ached something awful and I knew that he would demand to know why he was being punished. But as I walked over to the front door I had to admit that I was somewhat relieved to be home the day of heroin and working on the next medical breakthrough that would increase sales seemed more than a little annoying and trivial compared to what I deal with in the off-hours. 

The large golden door of the Maynor stared back at me as I slowly began to open the door my shoes barely got into the house when a little boy tackled me. It was times like that that I'm more than a little worried about how small Damian is for his age but I was the same height as him at that age and I'm above average height now. 

Still thought the moment that he clung to me for dear life as tears spilled down his eyes something in my heart broke what could have happened. God, maybe I should have come home early like I wanted to. 

I keep my unease hidden behind a concerned mask as I spoke in gently tone “Hey what's wrong? Dames?” His pet name usually rolled off my lips and he would glare up at me and tell me not to baby him that he was fine.

But this time her emerald green eyes were wide as saucers and filled to the brim with a terrified tear as he little fist only clutched tiger to my back to the point that I thought that he might draw blood. His voice softened and childlike and he did his best to hide his panic though at this point I don't think that you could hide it. 

“You left me all alone Alfred’s not here.” His small dejected voice forces my heat to break even more as he began to sniffle way Burce again. I ran nimble fingers through his silky locks gently massaging his scalp as he moves just a little bit closer to my touch as I did my best to soothe his fear with gentle words. “I'm sorry he had to head into town for some business I didn't know that it would bug you so much to be alone. I'm sorry don't cry what's wrong?” 

But that didn't soothe his sniffling or stop him crying so I scooped him gently in my arms his small frail body pressed firmly to mine as he rested his ear on my heart I could feel his warmth as his muscles lost their tension. 

I thought that he could be in the house by himself maybe I should have called dick and asked him to look after him. Or could this have something to do with his dream? But what kind of dream could put him in such a hypersensitive state? 

Even as I began to coo at him whispering that everything would be ok I thought at any moment he would slap my hands away and tell me that he didn't need to be babied but when that didn't happen I started to speak in a soothing tone. “I'm sorry to do you want to talk about it”

I tried to get my voice to grow as soft as possible as I began to drift toward the living room as he looked up at me with sadness working it way into his little broken-hearted gaze. “Can we talk over hot chocolate?” 

His sweet voice forced my body to move to the kitchen as if a completion took over me. The blanket granite tops stared back at me and the place seemed so cold and empty without Alfred lurking about making tea, coffee or dinner. 

Placing Damian gently on one of the deep black bar stools before turning on my heels but something told me to stop to make sure that he was okay before I move to get the hot chocolate. But as I turned back he looked to be fiddling with his fingers, not paying me in mind. 

I sucked in a startled breath for a moment he looked a lot like his mother. I held my breath but don't say a word as I quickly worked on the hot chocolate gripping the packets and milk from the fridge before going to work. The milk boiled and bubbled in the silver pot. 

Staring back at me the pretense white milk started to have swirls of deep brown as I began to pour in the cocoa powder and quickly began to stir with my left hand. While my right quick dropped large marshmallows into Damian's cup before adding a few to my own the soft white fluffy bits stared back at me as they waited for the chocolate to melt them. 

I looked over to Domain who seemed lost in thought his shoulders were rigid and his eyes glow with doubt for a moment. Was he thinking about whether he should tell me what had been going on with him? Damian isn't scared of much if anything so what could drive him to tears. My mind wanders as I gripped tightly to the wooden handle of the pot and poured the hot chocolate into two cups. The heated steam billed into my face as I picked up the cup and place one gently in font of Damian while I placed the pot in the sink before turning back to look at him. 

Gently he gripped the steaming cup and sipping gently not even blowing off the billow white steam hitting his face. It almost didn't bug him the blistering heat of the cup as he gripped to it gently tapping his fingers worriedly against the glass. I didn't say a word just cradled my black mug as the granite countertops bit into my back as I leaned on them for support.

Slowly Damian opened his mouth slow and unsure as to if he was trying to figure out where he should state but instead he took a sip of his hot chocolate and then took a heavy breath. 

“That boy when he was trying to shove me in the locker it stinks like mold and wet dirt it reminded me of the box that mother used to shove me in when I didn't behave. It only had one air hole and if I hyperventilate then there was a good chance that I would run out of air. It terrifies me and I freaked out I didn't want to ever go into a cramped space like that ever again. Then again in the car, I had a flashback to what mother would say right before she beat me.” 

I gulp down my rage and kept my face impassive my jaw didn't even lock with rage. I just stood there silently seething while placing a gentle smile on my face as I nodded for him to keep going when he was ready. But on the inside, I was dying if she wasn't dead then I would have fucking killed her. 

She treated my son like a dog or beast that needed to be taught to heel. I watched Damian look off for a moment not able to stand the bitter taste in his mouth that his words left. Gripping tightly to the glass cup he took another few tentative sips his lips began to turn a light brown as he poked at one of the bombing marshmallows. 

“Anway when I woke up this morning and found the whole house empty I thought that you both left me but when I saw the note I had lunch and then took a bath. I fell asleep and then I was forced to relieve a not so pleasant memory triggered from the spanking” 

His ears burned a bright pink from embarrassment as he even mentions last night and then only worsened my quilt. “I cried and you hugged me and told me that it would be okay mother never did that. In fact when I cried she….she…” 

His voice grew to a weak whimpered as he gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate before staring at mine. I smile gently and handed to him. With a few tentative sips, he spoke his voice weak but not as bad as it had been before.

“Whenever I cried she would punish me this time I had cried when she stabbed me in the leg during training. She used to say if you want to cry then I will give you a reason to cry. This particular time she punched, kicked, stomp me when I curl up in a little ball. It wasn't always like that but this time grandfather wasn't there to protect me. I know that he is a bad man but he protected me from mother so many times her best days were the box her worst days were beatings that took the Lazarus pit to heal.” 

His voice almost seemed hesitant like he was afraid of what I was going to do with this but what could I do this bitch is dead. Should I tell him that is okay to cry when you are in pain or sad that Talia couldn't hurt him anymore. 

Was he afraid of ruining her memory what could make him so hesitant? “On the really bad days even after the Lazarus pit I still had to go to the hospital IF...I just didn't want you to think that I'm defective that I'm as broken as she said that I was.” 

Dejected tones filled my ears as I slowly walked over to Damian pulling him into a tight hug as he looped his arms around my neck he hid his face in the crook of my neck but I didn't feel any hot tears streaming down my neck so that should be a good sign. “You were never the broken one she was.” 

I placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head as I pulled him just a little bit closer glad that he was with me and not with that monster, I could only imagine what she would have done to him if he decides to go with her inside of stay with me 4 years ago. 

“I'm home and I brought pizza” Alfred British accent hung heavy slicing through the empty air as Damian wiggled out of the hug but looked up at me with a loving smile on his face. “Go get cleaned up for dinner yeah?”

With a shaped nod he slowly lowered himself out of the chair and I spoke again “We can eat in the living room watching some tv sound good?” With an exciting shake of his head he rushes up the stairs just as Alfred made an appearance. 

His expression seemed tired almost winded as he laid two white pizza boxes with bright red white that said Gothmas finest. Turning a wary gaze over his shoulder to make sure that Damian was there he spoke in a cold voice.

“I heard master Burce” I figured as much I didn't hear the door open and close I sighed heavily as I nodded my head my heart alive with rage but I slow it down as I hear the soft pitter-patter of feet. 

“For now pizza and a few movies it's the least that I can do after the debacle that Talia caused and I aided.” I firepit boxes on a few plates before putting on a happy smile here goes nothing. 


	6. Getting Back To Normal

Damian POV 

It's been a week since I have been home since I came clean with dad about my life with mom I didn't tell him all of the things that she ever did to me just the overall gist. That she belittled and beat me whenever it suited her. I couldn't go into detail not yet I wasn't ready to relive those memories I couldn’t have them haunting my dreams so, for now, we were both okay with me not talking about it. 

But father fought tooth and nail to get me a therapist and after refusing him for more than half a week I agreed that I would go if he would go as well. I thought that would get him off his back and all that did was get father some long-needed therapy.

“Mr.Wayne! Mr.Wayne!” The annoying raspy voice for my math teacher ripped me from my thoughts there was only half an hour left in the period and then I would be free of my first week of school. 

Even as I looked up from my thoughts I regretted it for a man with thick brown hair dressed in a white button-down shirt and tweed jacket seems to be giving me cold-hearted brown stare. 

One that said if your last name wasn't Wayne I would be a lot harder on you, I have to admit that there are some perks to be the son of the schools largest benefactor. Nothing short of a fight could get me in trouble though I don't think that was father’s intent. I'm sure that he told them to treat me normally that the amount of funding he gives to the school won't be affected by the way that I'm treated or how I act. But I don't think that they wanted to take that chance. 

“My. Wayne, are you even listening to me?” I looked up to the white border which had some long-winded quadratic equations on it thought it looked to be unfinished like someone gave up halfway through the problem because they couldn’t figure out the next step. Great and he thought that I was the one that needs to be the poor schmuck to answer such a question. “No, I'm listening you want me to answer the question right?” 

Figured that I would guess why not it's not like I can get in trouble for asking the wrong question but the grim look on his face told me that I'm right. I chuckled lowly under my breath thank god for guessing.

Slowly I stood from my chair careful as not to tip it over or to fall I rather not be known as the clutz. Though I have to admit for as horrible as I thought that this school was going to be with bullies and highschool groups it's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be.

So far no one as shoved me into lockers or at least tried to, no one as far as I know even called me a rude name or stabbed me in the back so it's off to a good start. Though for some reason my teachers seem to be wary of me especially my math teacher he acts like I did something wrong or did something to offend him but I don't speak in class so that not the cause. 

Oh well, I casually shrugged my shoulders as if the chase away the thought before gripping tight to the black marker that was held firmly in Mr.Turner's grubby fingers. The slick plastic felt cool against my fingers but also slippery was he sweating. 

The thought of touching a sweat-drenched marker grossed me out but instead, I turned to attention to the board. The numerous numbers in the equation made no sense it looked like a 5-year-old or an idiot wrote it. I was going to have to start all over again, I frown heavily I grabbed a dry black eraser and wiped it all away the black warranted fading into a mug of black before I started over. 

Not a moment later I found the only passable answer to be 3 after that I placed the market back on the board and walked off to my desk not saying a word. On a Friday I've wanted nothing more than to get through the day. I had spent Monday up until today bored out of my skull. It's been none stop homework and chores. 

Father is insisted that I stick to my ground he said no matter the reasons that attacking a fellow student is still wrong. Though he apologized numerous times for the spanking that I can't even remember with turning a shade of pink. 

But today all of that changes father is going to have to let me go out on patrol with him I aced all my entrance exams with flying colors I have made up all the work from the past 2 months and got A's and B’s on all of them. I haven’t caused a single fight since I have been here I have more than earned my released from this eternal punishment. 

Hopefully, some fun will happen on patrol tonight I have been itching to train all week, all I have to do is sleep and that can dull my senses. Not to mention that it was so boring I don't know how people do it.

I would have done anything to hold my Kanta or the very least be able to go a few training with the simulation machine. But nothing I have been locked away in my room like a princess in a stupid tower. 

But that had to end today he can't be serious about keeping this up, especially not when it was out of my control. A lapse in judgment brought on by a past trauma no one can fault someone else for that. With a sharp piercing bel ripping through my ears shaking me from my thoughts I jump up to my feet briskly making my way through the door and into the hectic hallways. 

Kids leaned against their locker chatting with their friends about their plans for the night or going to see a new movie with a boyfriend or girlfriend. Or hanging out at the mall but not me I got to be robin for the first time in a week.

I'm so happy that I could skip but I didn't dare instead I contained my budding excrement as I quickly grabbed my bag from my faded silver locker with a black knob with faded white numbers before making my way through the halls. 

Rushing through the hall passed the loud screaming and excited chatter of children I pushed against the sliver metallic bar of the right door to reveal the overcrowded quad. Students sat on the concrete steps or benches talking casually as they waited for their ride. I could see Pennyworth leaning against a black Cadillac the paint job shimmering in the afternoon sun. 

His faded blue eyes study student quickly until his eyes fell on me almost immediately he began to pull back the passenger door as he spoke in a cheery and polite tone. “How was your day master Damian?” His tone polite as always but it almost seemed glib but I pushed passed it. 

“Fine I'm just glad that it's the weekend when is father coming home” I spoke in an easy-going tone as I slid into the warm leather seat of the car. The warmth in the air kissed my skin warming me as Pennyworth slammed the door shut.

His shoulders rigid and his chin jutted upwards as he walked around the car dropping into his seat. “Buckle up Master Damian” His town glib but not once did he answer my question about father it forces a spike of worry in my chest.

Pennyworth foot slid down the pedal as the engine hums softly as the Cadillac began to pull down the road the tires gliding easily over the smooth asphalt as the city swirled around us.

“Master Burce took half a day you remember he has that counseling session he should be home by the time we get there why?” I watched him through the rearview mirror as his brow arch upward like he was trying to figure out what kind of angel that I was working. 

I simply frowned at him as I turned to stare at the fading black skyscrapers as we got further and further from the more populated parts of Gotham. A sense of ease washed over me as my kids began to grow heavier and harder to keep open. My head grew hazy as all the 18-century lit and mind-numbing algebra started to take its toll.

“Master Damian don't fall asleep we are almost to the manor” Even as he said the word my head felt hazy and tired yawns ripped through my body as I slowly began to drift off to sleep. 

One little nap couldn't hurt anything right, my body feels so heavy and having to wake up every day at 6 was not fun either it as one thing when I was running around and training their tons of adrenaline running through my body. But now all I do is sit in a chair for 8 hours it's mind-numbing and it's hard to stay awake when ones bored. 

The soft hum of the engine filled my ears ass I slowly began to drift my breath came out slowed and heavy as I drifted weightless in the land of dreams. Then a loud slam of the door force me awake I could see Pennyworth walking around to my side of the car as an amused grin formed on his face.

Jerk! I grumbled under my breath as I bent down to pick up my bag that laid forgotten on the floor. As the door opens the warmth of the car was replaced with cold crisp fall air. The sound soft rustling in the trees filled my ears as the deep green trees started to fade into a deep orange or red color. 

I watched the leaves whirl in the air spinning and looping as they fell to the ground soft crunches filled my ear as I stepped on them. I have never experienced fall not I was always in the mountains or the desert. 

I never got to feel the cool fall air crips and clean against my skin or smell the scent of pumpkins and species as people go ready for Thanksgiving and Halloween. A sense of giddy anticipation took over me for once I would be able to do all those things with father. 

I bounce up the steps over to the manor front door just as it split open revealing father smiled down at me. His blue eyes calm and warm as I grinned happily at him as he makes way for me and Pennyworth to walk through.

His body posture easy and relaxed so this had to be the best time to ask him about going out as Robin. “Father?” I spoke in an easy tone as not to make it seem like I wanted something from him. Both of us followed Pennyworth to the kitchen as he got ready to put on my afternoon tea and biscuits as he did after every day of school. Three china cups started back at me as Pennyworth began to boil the water. 

“Yes, Damian?” Father’s tone sounds almost suspicious like he knew that I was about to ask him for something if that is true then that would be an impressive trick. But I just smiled sweetly at him the best that I could though buttering people up isn't my forte.

“Since it's been a week with no problems and I haven't caused any fights at school or even complained about going into school. I was wondering if I could go out on patrols with you as Robin. Tonight” 

My voice easy going like I couldn't care either way though I knew that nothing short of yes Damian you may go would suffice. Even as I watched father study me for a moment he seemed to really think about it. 

But what is there it thinks about I had been good it was time for him to get over that one incident and move on. After a moment of silence, Pennyworth places a teacup in front of me the steam billing in my face warming my skin as father sipped his tea slowly.

“I suppose you haven’t caused any problems and your therapist said to get you back to a sense of normal and nothing says normal in this house like cleaning up the streets of Gotham. We can go out later tonight I have some work to get done for the Wayne foundation but after that, I'm all yours okay.” 

My heart felt a thousand times lighter and warm as I grinned happily at my father his own eyes warm and loving. I will never admit it but nothing makes me happier than when I'm spending time with my dad. Though no other teenager would ever admit that. 


	7. I'm back

Bruce POV  
The soft crackle of the orange flames licked against the black logs. Smile Billie through the chimney as I leaned back in my chair my pen slipping from my fingers. Warmth swirled around me as paperwork lay forgotten on my desk. 

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice drifted into my ears as my distracted and clutter thoughts began to clear. As I looked up I could see Alfred's cool blue gaze studied me as I slowly began to rise. Ignoring the light chorus of popping as my joints ache and groaned in resistance.

"Yes Alfred?" My own tone slow and sluggish as I shook off the days exhaustion. Slowly making my way through my study Alfred seemed to stiffen slightly as he spoke in a low voice. Almost as if he were trying to make sure that no one is listening. Tossing a nervous glance over his shoulders he spoke.

"There is a guess demanding to see Damian I thought that you might want to see them first." His tone seemed as curiosities as ever but there was a cold edge to it one that forced shudders down my spine. I didn't like the way that this was going or the ominous feeling in the air but I simply nodded my head.

"Show who ever they are in" My own glib tone filled my ears as I made my way over to the fire pit. Warmth blasting me in the face as I stared down the wild orange flames. A sense of ease washed over me as I continued to stand there still and motionless. "Beloved you look as handsome as I remember you" 

A chilling arrogant tone burned me with anyone as rage flared in my heart. She should be dead I wanted her dead. I couldn't trust myself around her. 

My body aches for vengeance and my muscles ached to hit her begged me even. But I held frim didn't even look at her I knew that I would be driven to blind rage if I did.

"You were better off staying dead Talia I have full custody and I sure as shit don't plan to ever let you see him ever again you fucking monster now get out of my house."

Cold and hard my voice lashed at her as I slowly chanced a glance at Thalia. Her emerald green eyes studied me as an expression of mocked confusion formed on her face as she fixed her lips to spill more lies.

"Don't he told me about how you like to beat him for shit and giggles. I should kill you even for thinking that you could walk in here and demand to see him. You kidnap us and tried to reprogram us like computers get out of my house and this is the last time that I'm telling."

Slowly my brows knitted together as her face of shock burned in her eyes. As if she didn't understand my rage. Was she completely out of her mind or did she think anything she did was really okay. 

Yes I whipped Damian with a belt but I took no enjoyment in it and I did it only to teach a lesson. She does if as what some kind of release. 

"You don't understand" Her astonished voiced forced me to see red as I walked over to her. My body rigid and cold as I slowly walked over to her doubt and rage racing through my mind as I forcibly restrained and my arms to my side. 

Even though ever fiber in my body begged me to choke the life out of her. "Your right I don't understand but you need to get out of here before I do something you are going to regret."

With one last sparing glance I nodded to the door. "Leave" My commanding tone echoed over the empty air even the fire had gone silent. 

Nothing but the soft clicks of her heels told me that she had even left the room. Rage burned brighter in my chest as I swallowed all the venom and bile burning in my chest. My mind began to spiral as I searched for any reason that she might come back. 

The league of assassins moved on without her and Damian didn't want anything to do with her not after that shit with hush. So why? That one thought lingered in my brain as I ploughed heavily in the chair. Should I tell Damian she is alive or leave him in blissful ignorance.


	8. What's Wrong?

Damian POV 

The frigid fall air whipped our capes into a frenzy as my hood clung to my ears trying to keep me warm as I resisted the urge to shiver. Father on the other hand didn't seem the least bit bothered by the cold. Though he had been silent which isn't unusual but tonight he seemed a lot more tense than usual almost angry. 

I didn't think that I had done anything wrong and he seemed fine when he went into this study but the moment that he came out something changed. His face cold and his jaw clenched as a vein began to pulse in his neck. 

He did his best to hide it giving me a loving smile or a gentle look but even as we suited up. I could see it the way that his muscles grew taunt like he was getting ready for a fight. 

I didn't know why but it is clear he looked positively murderous even now the moonlight streaming over him as he hung over peeking over the roof. A group of thugs dressed in black jeans and pullover black hoodie were talking below. Huddles together as their soft whispers hung in the air as they hid in the alle. 

Cloaked in shadows I could tell that they were waiting for something but what I have been so focused on trying to figure out what is wrong with father on patrol that I haven't been paying too much attention. But for what I have seen this whole patrol there has been nothing but quite blackened streets and a few mugging but nothing too serious. 

I was hoping for something more splashy maybe this could be it if I could just focus on the task at hand. I'm probably just blowing this out of portion I'm sure that father is fine, but then again I don't know how much of that is true. Sucking in a steady breath father turned back to look at me his face cold and impassive as he spoke in a low voice. 

“Come on” With those two lonely words he jumped from the roof forcing me to rushed after him the cool wind whipped my hood back. My ears began to turn cold as the black street came closer into view. My heart began to pound as adrenaline began to course through my veins as the excitement force my mind to race. 

Everything happens in a blur the goons went down one right after the other only gurggles of pain and terrified gaps filled the air as my sword hit my side while my fist smashed and slammed into the face and ribs of my victims.

Before I knew it, my body was burning with energy but the fight was already over leaving nothing but this buzzing excitement and no outlet. Father on the other hand seemed to be visibly better no longer did his vein pulse or his jaw clenched angrily he almost seemed at peace. 

Like whatever had been eating at him drifted away when he put all his rage into his fist and now he seemed at peace. “Come on we should head home it's getting late and the streets seem pretty quiet tonight.” 

Growing more talkative but what could have been eating away at him that was so mad that only short of beating a few guy made him feel better. 

I didn't say a word as I watch the batmobile come in close the crimson red hood shimmering as the hood opened. I jumped in easily the warmth of the leather seat felt good against the cold suit that I wore.

I did my best to hide the coldenes deep in my bones as I stared blankly out the window. Though the same thought kept eating away at my mind what is wrong iht father? 

I took the chance to look at him, his eyes focused on the road and his jaw clenched but this time he didn't look angry as his hand gripped tightly to the wheel. “Father are you okay?” 

I made sure that my voice dripping with cool and caliver ease but I don't think that he believed me as he gave me a question gaze. I'm sure that if he didn't have that mask on then he would have cocked his right eyebrow up. 

“Just got some bad news about work is all nothing for you to worry about” I didn't know if he was lying or not but why would he unless it had something to do with me. I study him for a moment longer as doubt began to fill my mind he seemed to be holding something back from me. 

But what could it be? Maybe something that might upset me? Could he be holding his tongue just to make me feel better? 

Endless rounds of questions and doubts filled my mind making it almost impossible to think or breathe. My mind felt like it was in a haze one of confusion and doubt and nothing seemed to help. 

“How about we got pumpkin picking Alfred wanted to get some fresh pumpkin to bake into a pie do you want to go we could make it a family trip.” 

Father cool words pulled me from my troubled and jumbled thoughts as he gave me a warm smile as the batmobile began to pull into the cave. The earthy and moist air filled my lungs as I smiled gently at my father before nodding my head happily.

“Sounds like a great idea father can we carve them when we get home.” I gave father a wide smile as I jumped from the car the soft thud of my feet slapping against the ground as father chuck gently before slipping his mask off. 

“Of course but head off to bed,go on its late and we have to get up early tomorrow.” With a gentle smile and a loving oceans blue gaze school off any doubt about my father. My muscles ache slightly from all the running that I had to do today but I didn't mind. Finally I would get to spend time with my father as Damian and Bruce instead of batman and robin. 

I loved going out on patrol with him and training with him but we never did normal things together beside movie marathons and dinner together. I grinned madly as I reach my room in record time. 

Titus lay on his plush white and black dog bed his tail wrapped around his bdoy as he snored softly in his bed. 

Quickly I stripped off my own clothes and dropped into bad my muscles sore and exhausted as I cuddled beneath the warmth of the blankets.The plush and smooth sheet felt good against my cold and shivering skin. 

Slowly my lids grew heavier as my last haunting thought played into my mind before the darkness of my lids swirled around me. What I this is about my mother? 

“Damian bud we are leaving in half an hour so come on and get up” Father soft voice shook me gently from my dreamless sleep. A weight fell on my shoulder as I slowly began to stretch my legs out. 

My muscle ache as I began to open my eyes the golden light of the sun flooded the room as I noticed the curtains drawn back. 

My head and neck were stiff as I looked over to father he sat on the edge of my bed as he smiled down at me. His right hand resting on my shoulder as he shook me gently. 

Love shimmering and warm his as he smiled down at me “Come on we will be waiting down in the foyer.” Rising gently he walked out the room all the tension and rage that had been plaguing his body putting him in a sour mood seemed to be gone. 

A sense of levity field the air as my mind seemed to be put at ease while my exhaustion made my limbs feel like they were made out of lead. 

Groaning gently I rolled onto my back and stared up at the soft white ceiling for a moment as I rolled my head to the side as I looked over to see Titus still snoring gently as I smiled to myself for a moment. 

Alright time to get out of bed, I rolled quickly over to my side and jumped out of the bed. Rolling my neck and gently rubbing my shoulder as I slipped on a black shirt and red zip up hoodie before slipping on a pair of black sneakers and a pair of black jeans. 

Quickly I brushed my teeth and rushed down the stairs the scent of robust coffee filled my nose as I looked around. Dad held a thick black thermos in his hand the metal gleamed in the light as he sipped his coffee gently. 

Wearing a thick black coat and a pair of a black jeans and a white button down shirt. With a gentle smile Alfred rush out and looked at me his clear blue eyes shining and he smiled at me and father. “Are you two ready both of you are up so late.” 

My own stomach began to grumble my hunger cloud my mind but father only seems to laugh “We can get some breakfast on their way there, there is diner a few miles from the pumpkin patch.”

With a loving smile he rushed me out the front door. My body seemed exhausted and heavy I could help but bounced on the balls of my feet with excitement my mind rushed happily. Let family day begin.


	9. Pumpkin Patch

Bruce POV 

The soft clink of cups and plates, the warm steam billowing from my white mug as I stared back a deep tar-black liquid I knew to be coffee. The slosh of the coffee pot as a waitress poured Alfred a cup as the scent of coffee filled my nose. 

Clearing my head and waking my sense up as all thoughts of the other night drifted from my mind. She isn't gone but that didn't mean that I should creep around every corner scared if she was going to take my son. 

Right now at this moment is where I have to be, Damian seemed to agree as he sipped his orange juice and almost seemed to be teeming with excitement. His green eyes lit up with unspoken joy as his ruffled black hair looked more like bed head than anything else.

But even though it was around 7 in the morning he didn't seem the least bit tired like he had been up for hours. A small grin pulled at the corner of my mouth as I gave Damian one last tender look before turning to the window. 

Car of multiple colors zoomed passed the window as the black asphalt highway stared back at me. The lazy morning son has hidden by white clouds forcing a gray color to shin down on the road. But even here I could feel the warmth the sun provides along with the frigid fall air every time that the front door open. 

A soft ring of a bell would fill the air as families walked in each of them in thick coats and a tired smile on their face as they spoke politely to the hostess who couldn't have been more than 17.

A bubbly smile and carefree attitude as she talked avidly with the customers asking if they were on their way to the pumpkin patch. Her blond curls squashing behind her back in a high ponytail as she has menus tucked under her arms. 

“What can I get y'all today” I looked up to see large round women with a thick neck and a chubby face with way too much makeup. Her eyes were drenched in blue as her pink lips stick seemed to be melting thanks to the warmth that the dinner provided. Her frizzy brown hair spilled down her shoulder in messy ringlets while her brown eyes seemed to light up as she smiled gently at all of us. 

Alfred orders first getting an omelet with a side of home fries, I could only smile as I asked the same. Finally came Damian who didn't even bother to look up from his menu as he spoke in a cool voice. “I would like the chocolate chip pancakes with a side of toast” Even as he spoke I could help but be more than a little shock I didn’t think that I ever saw him eat pancakes at the manor. 

Alfred agreed to make him whatever he wanted but never pancakes seem like I learned something new every day. With a polite smile, the waitress took our menus and left us in silence.

Damian played idli with the jelly container as Alfred spoke in a cool tone. “Master Damian if you wanted pancakes I could have made them at the manor.” His polite and curiosity to force Damian to solely lift his head. A bored expression began to fill on his face as he leaned back in his seat sinking just a bit as he began to rest his head on my arm. 

A tired yawn poking out past his lips forcing me to smile not as awake as I thought, “You can cook gourmet meals I didn't think that you would want to make pancakes so I didn't want to bug you.” 

His voice a low rumble like he is afraid of the response he could get. I knew that he cautious around people but up until a week ago I never knew why. I'm sure that there was a part of him that was afraid to say the wrong thing in fear that there might be some kind of physical relation. 

An idea that his mother beaten into his head no doubt and one that I would do my best to correct but I doubt that he even knows what he is doing it. Alfred, on the other hand, seemed to pick up on his reserved way of speaking before giving him a kind smile. 

“Nonsense if you would like chocolate chip pancakes all you have to do is ask.” His kind smile forced me to smile myself as my phone began to buzz in my pocket. 

Initially, the sense of levity that had run over our table seemed to die down as Damian frowned heavily at me as Alfred did much of the same. His faded gray brows knitting together as he made a clicking sound with his tongue as if to say put the phone on silent.

“Father you said that you wouldn't answer your phone.” I chuckle gently at his pouting tone as I looked over to see his wide green eyes staring intently at me as a frown began to pull at his lips. 

Gently ruffling his head I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw Dick’s name popping up in black letters. I could feel Damian peering over my shoulder as he began to formed heavily, “What does Grayson want”

He pouted gently as he dropped back into his seat and began to stare out the window. I knew that he and dick didn't get along but I thought that when he started working with the titans again that their relationship might have improved well I guess that I'm wrong. 

I hit the bright emerald green button before placing the phone to my ear the sound of sirens going off blared in my ears along with a defeated huff. “Hey, dad needs a favor” I didn't like the sound of that.

I tipped my head back to see Damina leering out the window but I could tell by the way that his body turned cold and rigid that he was trying to listen in. “Sure Dick, what is it?” A sense of trepidation began to work its way into my heart as I sank a little further into my seat. 

The cool leather began to warm the longer that I sat there and silence reigned both over the table and the on the phone until finally, Dick let out a tortured sigh.

“Kory kinda burned down our apartment and there is a bunch of smoke damage and all the titans went home to spend time with their families. So would it be cool if me and Kory stayed at the mansion until the damages are fixed.” 

I could tell by his weary tone that he didn't think that it was a good idea either that or he was worried about how someone in the house might react. I turned to look at Damon for a moment he seemed just as stiff but his hands when back to idly playing with the white and purple jelly packets as the cackle of geese back in the kitchen filled my ears.

“Sure that fine Dick but if you are heading there now we won't be there.” At the sound of that Damian began to perk up did he think that I was going to cancel my day out with him just because dick called. 

That only brought depression and sadness into my heart did he think that I love Dick more than him. That I favored him more, no doubt his mother telling him that he wasn't worth the energy it takes to raise a child help put that notion in his head.

That woman has done more than just physically damaged and she doesn't seem to get that. “Where are you two at?” The scent of food filled my nose as I turned to see the waitress approaching. 

“Me and Damian are joining Alfred at the pumpkin patch he wants some fresh pumpkin to bake with and Damian and I are getting Pumpkins to carve for Halloween it's in a week.” I looked over to the woman as she quickly placed our plates before giving us one quaint smile before disappearing. 

“Are we talking about the same person, this is Damian we are talking about the perfect Prince who is too good to spend time with anyone.” Dicks statement came from ignorance I knew that. 

He has no clue what kind of damage that Talia did but as I watched Damian happily wolf down his thick fluffy pancake encased with enough syrup to give him diabetes. I could only feel the rage boiling in my stomach for the way that he talked about his brother.

“One that's rude Dick and two I'm out at a diner and it's bad manners to talk on the phone with others at the table we will see you when we get home.” With a quick goodbye, I hung up and went back to eating. 

_ 1 hour later  _

Slowly the car pulled to a stop I turned back to see Damian staring wide eyes out the window a grin slowly started to form on his face as I noticed the pumpkin patch. Parents and their kids were riding on the back of the truck taking a tour of the patch.

While others were running about the patch picking the pumpkin that they wanted to carve or take home. Other sat on a concrete patio a few feet from the patch sipping hot cedar as their kids ran around. 

A sense of warmth overtook me as Damian jump from the car the moment that it had park I couldn't help but chuckle as I made my way out as well. The cool air hit my face but the small warmth that the sun provides kept me from being too cold. The scent of spices and cinnamon filed my sense as the clean air clogged out my senses. 

The air seemed fresher here and with nothing but deep red oaks and high hills with deep green grass and bright orange pumpkins. There is nothing to pollute the air, the little gift shop and restaurant seemed to be running on a generator the soft hum filled the air as I walked across the parking lot Alfred to my right. 

Bundled up in his coat he shoved his leather glove clad hands into his pocket as he smiled gently at Damian. Who at the moment was walking quickly walking from the parking lot in the deep brown ground? 

Mud splashed against his shoes but he didn't seem to mind as he began to search for the largest pumpkin that he could find. A dazzling smile formed his face as my heart threatened to explode from joy.

A moment like this needs to be cherished it was the first time I saw him with a genuine smile on his face. Instead of a smile dripping with arrogance or cockiness. I simply stood watching him for a while as Alfred cleared his throat.

“I can assume that you have him, Master Bruce?” His questioning tone seemed to have a hint of amusement as I nodded my head. “Very well then I should get started on picking pumpkins I need for the pie.” 

With those final words he was off and I could only feel my muscles tighten as I smiled even more as I walked over to my son in long strides. The hard slapping sound of my shoes against the asphalt began to fade into sloshing of mud and dirt.

Damian didn't so much as turn back he focused his attention on the bright orange pumpkin with deep green roots some were connected while others were hidden deep in the dark brown ground. Levity and joy worked its way into his heart as the cold facade slipped away leaving the kid that I knew was hidden under that rough exterior. 


	10. It Started out as a good day

Damian POV 

The dirt squeeze beneath my shoes as the earthy scent mixed with the sweet scent of pumpkins. Bright orange orbs started back at me each of them there having thick brown stems or smooth green ones. The cool air force shivers down my back but the piercing gaze of father was what forced the goosebumps to form on my skin. No matter where I went his eyes followed with amusement. 

This is the first time in a long time that I got to be normal. My hear thunder in my chest and it felt like I was soaring as I ran my finger along with each pumpkin as my mind race with the idea of what kind of face I was going to make. I could feel my face began to ache from how long I had been smiling. 

My fingers grew stiff in the cold but I didn't mind as I noticed a large pumpkin one larger than my head and I knew that I had to have it. Rushing through the fields my shoes unearth the dirty tossing it behind me while father chuckled softly. The large bright orange object came closer and closer until I hand my hand around the thick brown stem. 

It brushes roughly against my palm and I tugged and tugged trying to get it but to no avail, the thing is heavier than one of my katanas. I widen my stance and pulled back with all my might. But it wouldn't budge and my arms began to ache as a stinging formed in my hands. Father chuck lowly as he grew warmer and happier as he spoke in an even tone. “Let me try”

I scoffed if I couldn't do then what made him think that he could but slowly I pulled my hand away from the root. Only to find my hand pink and the flesh tender as I noticed chunks of skin the size of quarters peeling off. I was going to have callous and they would need to be clean. Deep brown dirt-caked my skin and the tender flesh. I simply ignored the pain and rubbed the dirt off with my jeans. 

Father gave me a tender smile his blue eyes lighting up with mischief as he gripped tightly to the stump with his right hand. His knuckles began to turn a bone-white as his gripped tighter to the stump. With one mighty tug, I could see the brown and black soil spilled apart as he held the pumpkin truth in his hands. Soil spilled from the bottom of the pumpkin as he held in the air while he grinned easily at me. 

“What took you so long it is light as a feather” His joking and teasing tone coupled with the warm smile force his face to light up. My lips to pulled into a pout as I fold my arms firmly over my chest. While I turned my head to the right but I could still see him out of the corner of my eyes snickering. “It is not that I don’t get why you could grab it and I couldn’t.” Even as I pouted it felt normal freeing to not have to be so serious all the time mother would expect nothing less than perfect. 

But father only laughed more as he ran a gentle hand through my hair while the other early griped to the stem and grinned at me. “Well since we have your pumpkin why don't we get you something warm to drink and then tomorrow we could get you a better coat.” His smooth and living voice forced me to look up at him as another cool shiver ripped through me. I did my best to suppress ti as I spoke in a confused tone. 

“But what is wrong with the coat I have on?” I cocked my head to the side in confusion but father simply shook his head at me as he spun me on my heels so that I was looking at a small wooden log cafe.

I turn back to look at father his blue eyes warm and loving. “You mean besides the fact that you are shivering and your lips are trembling. Plus that isn't a jacket it’s a sweatshirt and it won't keep you warm.” With a sad shake of his head as a small smile formed his face, we started to make our way to the cafe. 

The warmth of the sun help chase away some of the cold but not all, the bright blue sky clear and welcoming stared back at me. The laughter of families and the sounds to crows squawking filled the air. 

Even with all the noise, I felt at peace allowing myself to be more open. It's almost freeing in a way and as the cafe got closer and closer as excitement bubbled in my chest as I thought about what I'm going on order. 

As we go to the patio father put the pumpkin down at a square table that had four seats the wooden gloss shined in the sun as father place it gently onto one the seat before turning to me.

“Hot chocolate with whip cream?” That sounded perfect right now I nodded my head before taking my seat across from the pumpkin. A slight grin started to pull at my lips as father made his way into the cafe. 

Letting out a heavy sigh I leaned back in the chair just taking in the fresh air and bright blue sky. I watched clouds drifting lazily across the sky and I had to say that it is comforting, to say the least. “Little boy are you here all alone?” 

A raspy and whispery voice forced me to look over to see a man round as a butterball turkey staring at me. Fading brown hair limp and flaccid fell over his face as his triple chin were covered with a thick brown beard with a few streaks of gray. His pale brown eyes almost seemed eager for my response. 

Rage flashed in me as I spoke in a cool tone doing my best not to let this one fool ruin my day “I'm 14 not some little boy and my father is inside why?” My tone hard and cold whipping at him as my temper flared for a moment. But he just smiled at me the short fat man gave me a toothy grin.

Though they were yellow and crooked, “Well, aren't you a fiery one, do you want to take a ride on my tractor” He licked his pale white lips and I shiver ran down me as I looked around to see most of the families were about the path not paying us any mind and the few that were around all happy to be in the cafe. 

So now I'm stuck with the pedophile and if I kicked his ass then father is going to be angry with me. “No, he's good Damian here” Father tone tense and cold as it ripped through me as I looked over to see him glaring coldly at the man. His blue gaze piercing, his shoulder rigid as his fists clenched tightly around two glass mugs that look dangerously close to breaking. Now he has down it super dad is out to play and this is about getting painful. 


	11. Perverts In The Pumpkin Patches

Bruce POV  
A protective rage filled me as I looked at the man before me. His slimy young racked hungry over his lower lips. I could feely rage reaching a boiling point as I did my best to put the cups on the table without breaking them.

Damian gave me a weary yet thankful look smile as he gripped his hot chocolate. The steam hot and billowing in his face forcing his lips to no longer tremble. "Well then since you are here maybe you would allow your son a tractor ride it completes the experience." 

His raspy and whiskey voice screen that I rape children. His eyes beedy and filled with a ravenous hunger that makes my stomach clench with disgust. "No, he's good to leave us be."

My tone border on murderous as my teeth slammed hard when they came together. I could feel Damian shifting next to me I didn't know what for. Until his hand yanked gently on mine forcing me tube just a bit. I looked back to see soft luminous eyes staring back at me.

"Dad let it go pleased" He tones gentle and for a minute I felt so confused. Shocked and pleasantly surprised by all of this. He has never called me dad, father sure but never dad it from a small warmth go boom in my chest as I nodded my head.

"Very well" Giving the perv per se one last death glare I sat down next to my son a slight smile pulling at his lips as he began to laugh at me. "You say that I need to better control my temper. I could have fought him off father. I wasn't in any danger"

Was that supposed to make me feel better? I ran a gentle hand over his smooth black locks as I spoke in an even though albeit protective voice. "That might be true but your 14 you won't be able to overpower them all. You're my youngest son, of course, I'm going to be protective." 

With a gentle smile, I dipped my own coffee the sweet sugar and bitter black French roast mixed perfectly. The taste dance along my tongue. Damian gave me a shocked yet amused look on his face. I expected him to say that he is a living weapon. But instead, I got a sly smile as he green eyes sparkle.

"I could have handled him" He pouted but I could sense the levity that filled him and the aid. With my own smile, I leaned back in my chair sipping my coffee as I watched children playing as their parents smiled at them.

It didn't take long for Alfred to get what he needed and then we were on our way home. As I looked back into the rearview mirror to see Damian snoring gently his head pressed firmly against the window. His soft snores caring gently over the wind.

A warmth bubbled in my chest seeing how content he is. Content and safe from that man and his monstrous mother. taking in a heavy breath as I noticed the manner and Dick coming into view.


	12. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had to catch a flight back to NJ and it was a long process here the update

Dick POV 

The soft crunch of gravel told me that there is a car pulling up into the driveway, I looked over to Starfire her bright emerald green eyes hidden behind thin lids. With a sad smile, I began to rise from the couch her warmth and gentle smile fading into more soft and tired features. I knew that she still felt guilty for burning down the apartment. 

She wanted us to enjoy the holidays just the two of us but since we were with my dad and bratty brother who is rude and cruel. I don't care what kind of life he had nothing would excuse the way that he acts. When dad told me that he put some kid in the hospital I expected him to be burning with rage but he didn't even seem to care. 

If I did even a single thing wrong I got a lecture but not Damian it was like he got some special treatment and how is that even remotely fair. I wanted to wring Damian’s neck, he talks to me, Alfred and dad any way that he wanted and he doesn't even think about how that might make us feel.

So when we were forced to stay here or else pay for a hotel I would have rather stayed the next few nights at a hotel. But Starfire met dad only once and he had injected himself with a toxicant. 

I shook my head sadly as guilt shook hard against my rib cage forcing guilt into my chest. I thought about finding dad in that league med bay his chest barely rising and falling. Even thinking about it right now it forced flashbacks to spin across my mind and eyes. 

_ The sharp scent of antiseptic spray filled my nose as I noticed the bright white door that had a small window on it. The thick glass distorted the view of the room but all I could really see is a blank room with a few forced to sit on. But I knew who was in that room a man that I called farther. That I love with all of my heart and guilt started to fill me forcing my heart to pound even louder.  _

_ I should have been there it wouldn't have gone down that way if I was there I would have been able to protect dad and if Domain just did as he was told this wouldn't have happened. If he let them take Raven then dad wouldn't have been hurt. Rage chased away my guilt and hesitation as I gripped tightly to the hooked door hand and pushed it open.  _

_ With a soft crack, the door gave way revealing a man laying in bed his face released in a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tee shirt. His eyelids close but I could see the rapid movement just beneath them. His lips grimacing in pain every few moments, his brow scrunched up and sweat dripping down from his palling complexion.  _

_ Panic gripped my heart, aching and burning with pain as I did my best not to lose my shit, my dad the invincible Batman laying here broken would he ever wake up. Soft sniffles force me to see Damian hunched over the bed. His head resting gently on dad's chest his red-rimmed eyes shocked me.  _

_ I didn't think that Damian even had feelings let alone that he would be worried about our father. After the whole thing with Talon, I didn't know what to think about him. The thing that he said to father the things that he did how easy it was for him to kill. I didn't believe that he changed no matter how much dad said that he is improving. But he looked horrible his black hair disheveled his nose a bright red.  _

_ Snot threatened to dribble from his nose as he whimpered in his sleep, sniffling, I could see the way that his hands were balled up in dad's shirt like he wanted to hold onto him as long as he could. For a split second, I saw the little boy that father swore he is and not the little surrounds brat that I know him to be but how long would that really last.  _

The loud slamming of two sets of car doors shook me out of my thoughts, I could see Alfred smiling sadly at me as he clutched tightly to a few pumpkins tucked firmly under his arms he smiled thankfully at me.

I hadn't even noticed that I had opened the door until this moment, how lost in my thoughts was I that I didn't even notice. I shook my head trying to shake out that haunting memory, Damian had me fool the moment that he woke up he was the same monster that I knew. 

I took in an unsteady breath as my lungs expanded as far as they could as I noticed dad had his back to me. He slowly and gently he opened the right door. I half expected Damian to jump out the car and damned that Alfred makes him tea.

Instead, dad helped a tired boy out of the car. His emerald green eyes hazy with exhaustion as he looked over to me. A light hateful frown began to pull at his lips but a few words from dad and his face with blank as a tired yawn ripped through him. 

He didn't say much just leaned into dad's side as he trudged up the stone steps with dad holding a thick big orange orb with bright green steam that I knew had to be the pumpkin that Damian wanted to carve. He didn't seem like he would be the type he always complained about being treated like a child and yet here he is picking out pumpkins like any other kid but I knew better, didn't I? 

Damian gave me a cold tired look before another tired yawn ripped through him, “Head up to your room and get some rest we can carve it after dinner” Dads gruff yet amused tone force Damian to wine as he pivoted sharply on his heels turning his back to me like I wasn't even there. “No I want to do it now I'm not even that tired” 

He looked dangerously close to slamming an angry foot into the ground and pout but a stern look from dad forced him to let out a tired yet aggravated sigh before marching up the steps. 

His shoulder dipping in both defeat and exhausted as he gave me a sparing glance before running up the stairs in a sluggish pace. Since when is he so tame him and dad would argue for days or tossing each other annoyed glances every once in a while. 

“Sorry just give him time” Tender and soft dad's voice shook me out of my confusion but not by much as I turned to see him with a sad smile on his face as he jerked his eyes over to the living room.

“Come one we can sit and talk while Alfred gets dinner ready. I'm sure that you have some concerns about Damian and his behavior toward Starfire he told me that he would be polite. Well as polite as he can be.” 

With a sad shake of his head and a gentle smile, I noticed the worry that forced his ocean blue eyes to sparkle. Something happened that had to be the reason that he was going easy on Damian.

I don't care about the reason there is no way that anything that he has to say would make me change the way I thought about Damian not until he shows me that he is really ready to change.


	13. Ghost

Damian POV 

“ _ Damian”  _ A whisper drifted over the air shaking me from my deep sleep, sweat dripped down my back as I rolled onto my back. My right face numb from pressing my face hard into the pillow the warmth that had once comforted me filled me. Thick beads of sweat rolled down my neck as my muscles feel stiff from being curled up in a ball. 

Staring back at the darkened room forced a sense of ease to run over me as I thought that the whispers were just fading words from my dreams. The soft wind from the window whipped up the sheer white curtains making them look like ghosts. back at me. Cool fall wind whipped at me as confusion began to well in me. Did I leave that open? 

“ _ Damian” _ I watched the room as my name drifted along with the wind the empty room seemed to darken with that one word that one name. Shivers ran down my spine as my sweat began to chill from the frigid air. Biting hard against my skin as the once stifling heat escape from the window leaving me to shiver. 

I grumbled as I snuggled back under my sheets hiding my face beneath the warmth of the blankets trying to get the warmth to pool around me.“ _ Damian”  _ The voice taunted me once more husky and deep it taunted me. But I knew that there was no one in the room so I must have just been hearing things right? 

Uncertainty gripped me as my heart started to pound in my chest threatening to alert the enemy to my location. I watched the cool black sheets staring back at me. I didn't think that there was anything in the room but I know that I didn't open the window and now I'm freezing. I thought that at any moment I would see my breath spilling from my lips in white smoke. 

“ _ Damian”  _ With a loud snap the sheets were ripped back and I let out a loud shout only to be faced with Dick. His gray eyes sparkling as he resisted the urge to laugh at me, a sly grin on his face as I frown when I realized what was happening. He opens the window while I sleep and made those stupid noises, my heart pounded faster as a headache started from behind my right eye as my blood rushed. 

I shivered gently as Dick continued laughing his ass off gripping tightly to his stomach as tears started to well in the corner of his eye. I wanted to scream at him to lay him out but just as I start to rise from the bed he spoke in an amused tone. While he gently wiped away the tears with his index finger. “Dad says it's time for dinner come on” 

Rage burned in me as I quickly rose to my feet and shoved him hard as he stumbled backward he only laughed at me as he spoke in that same annoying and sly voice. “What not so big and bad now?” 

A mocking grin began to form on his face but it didn't last long, I dropped low sweeping his legs out from under him in one swift motion. Dropping hard to the ground soft groans of pain left his lips as I felt my own sly grin starting to form on my face. 

I stalked out of the room with that same grin on my face but my heart pounded with worry as I stalked down the hall. The darkness of the manor greeted me along with stifling warmth the same as in my room. Taking in a few steady breath I managed to steady my beating heart as I noticed golden light flooding the end of the hallway where I knew that would lead to the carpeted stairs. 

I started walking down the stairs as my knees cracked gently from begin so stiff from sleep. I could still hear Dicks lights groan and that help shoves away some of my exhaustion though the spiral stars did the rest of the work in waking me up. 

The soft conversion of Starfire and father made me roll my eyes what was she doing here didn’t they have an apartment that they could stay in. If they did then I wouldn't be stuck with Dick, I hope that father doesn't tell him about my mother. A shudder ran down my spine at the thought of that monster. 

“Master Damian where is Dick?” I looked over to see Alfred frowning at me like he knew what had happened up stare. I only ignore him, he is probably the reason that Dick scared me. I kept walking, not saying a word when I made into the dining room. 

The light floods the table with golden light as I noticed Starfire her bright green eyes glowing slightly. Her deep orange-red hair stared back at me as she dressed in a deep purple sweater and jeans. 

“Damian, it's good to see you again” I glared coldly at her while father cleared his throat, I turned over to father his deep ocean blue eyes told me that I had to play nice but I don't want to. I took my seat to father's right and spoke in a cold tone. “I wish that I could say the same father dick scared me.” 

I mumble it low because I knew how could that it sounded like a child complains that his older brother is picking on him. Father, on the other hand, found it amusing as he let out a soft chuckle. “What do you mean Damian?” He is really going to make me relive that embarrassment. But as I looked at his dipped and furrow black brows I knew that he is serious about all of this. 

I shifted to look down at my lap as I retold the story in a soft and almost childlike voice that made me shrink with each passing moment of embarrassment. I didn't think that I could feel any worse but then father gently ruffled my hair as if they say it's no big deal bud. At that moment Dick rushed down the stairs clearly about to tell on me as his lips fixed into an annoyed sneer. 

But dad beat him to his rage as he spoke in a cold and annoyed tone that forced shivers down my spine that reminded me a lot of that perv at the pumpkin patch. “I asked you to wake your brother up not scare him, Dick….” 

His voice cut off as he swallowed some of his rage and venomous words, turning his sights on me and then Dick again before settling on me. Ocean blue eyes swelling with rage and annoyance but also love.

“You two are family despite what the two of you might say when I'm not around, your brother so you are going to play nice from this point on is that understood.” 

His voice grew in volume until it was booming again my skull with power and authority that I didn't even know he had, I could only frown at him as Dick let out an annoyed sigh. The one that said that there is no way that I would ever be nice to him. 

Honestly why should I have to be the one to be nice he is the one that picks on me and is nothing more than a sub-par jerk. I wanted to throttle him not hang out with him but dad gave me that cold glare that said do it or you will regret it. 

What could he do? He wouldn't beat me he wouldn't spank me the worse that he could do is ground me. Shivers of fear ran down my spine the last time that happened I was bored out of my mind no patrols, no training just straight boredom. 

Letting out a slight groan I nodded my head as Dick did the same but I knew that father could tell that neither of us meant it but he didn't say a word. Dinner is going to be hell I knew it and so did Dick.


End file.
